


Beautiful girl (darling Rey)

by firthertrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just a wholesome space family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firthertrash/pseuds/firthertrash
Summary: Bc i love rey as a Skywalker-Solo and i was hearing John Lennon while writing this, so yeah i cried, enjoy!





	Beautiful girl (darling Rey)

It was many moons ago when Luke found a little girl in Jakku hiding in the back of the Falcon, looking and touching it before its owner came back, as if it was a mirage that would soon fade away with the sand; the girl kept on wandering around the ends of the ship without noticing his presence.

Luke watched her spellbound, her innocence and cheerful behavior made his fatherly instincts kick out. 

“Hello there” he said in a gracious like tone, mostly to not scare the child away but his attempt to avoid that setting went to the trash because she even jumped from the scare, looking at him with wide, panicked eyes.

It reminded him of Han when he caught him using his lightsaber, he was immobile but also ready to run if Luke snapped.

“No, no, no! don't be afraid!” he said rushed while looking at her with the same panick in his gaze “my name's Luke.”

“Luke?” the little girl asked, he nodded softly “as in Luke Skywalker?” she spoke out barely making it sound like 'luc skeewawker' and it made the young blond's heart melt, he had never felt so happy to hear his own name.

“Yes darling” at that the girl perked up, a spark in her eyes lit up and a big smile appeared on her face and... she ran off. “Hey! where are you going!?” Luke asked to the void basically because the girl was out of sight already, he was very weirded out “i didn't thought i was scaring her” he thought out loud.

“Scared who?” a voice boomed from behind him.

“Oh Han!” Luke smiled at his husband, running to him to give him a tight hug “I met a girl!”

“You cheating on me already kid?” Han asked faking out in a pained like tone “at least is she prettier than me?”

“Yes, and she is 5 years old Han” 

“Oh” Han looked at Luke with a bright smile “and where is the lucky lady?”

“She...” the younger one started to think of a good excuse or anything really to not make a joke out of himself by saying 'she ran off after 5 seconds of talking to me' “uhm... uh... kind of like... you know...”

“No, i don't know kid” Han said trying to hold back a chuckle “you tell me!”

“She... ran off okay? But can we wait for her to return?” Luke begged at the older pilot who was already raising an eyebrow at him “i swear if she doesn't comes back in less than 30 minutes we go.” He was lying, he would wait for her even if it meant that Han got bored and left him there.

But that ain't possible neither, the entire galaxy knew now that Han Solo has been trapped and leashed by the pretty sunny boy from Tatooine.

“Fine kiddo, you got yourself a deal” Han answered.

“I shouldn't have to beg you, you're my husband!”

“That ain't no excuse baby.”

So they sat down on the sand, talking about anything meanwhile they waited for the little girl who ran off to God knows where but left Luke so lovestruck that, unintentionally, made him wait for her to comeback.

And she came back, 15 minutes later to the same spot, walking down to where Han and Luke were.

“Mr. Skywalker!” she screamed, making Luke jump now out of a scare “look!” now Han was lovestruck too because the little girl had pulled out a old black helmet from the rebellion's pilot force and putted it on. 

She was so small and the helmet was so big for her, it was the cutest thing Han ever saw in his entire life, so now, at this point the corellian pilot and his husband were basically crying, this little girl was the most precious thing they have ever seen in their lifes, she was making noises while she pretended to be a pilot.

Han couldn't resist no more and pulled her up on his shoulders, playing along with her and Luke of course joined them, they looked like the most happy family in the entire galaxy.

After a while, they the three of them stopped playing the three of the were tired but joyous; they pulled out a picnic with for the little girl and started to talk with her.

“We played for so long” Han spoke out “but we don't know your name!” Luke was wide open, Han was right! he got so caught up he didn't even asked the girl her name!

“My name is Rey”

“Rey what?”

“I dunno” she answered solely, Han and Luke looked at each other, weirded out a little bit for her answer.

“Rey, darling” Luke spoke softly at her while she ate a piece of sweet bread “where are your parents?” she looked down at the bread she was eating and looked sad.

“I-i dunnot have parents”

That did it for the husbands, they wouldn't allow such sweet child to be around all on her own in a garbage planet like Jakku.

“Would you—” Han started “would you like to come with us?”

Rey looked wide eyed to the adults, giving them a hopeful look.

“Really!?” she asked with her little voice, all full of excitement “really, really!?”

“Really, really” Luke parroted, opening his arms for her and she didn't hesitated to run into his arms, hugging him the most she could with her tiny arms, Luke wrapping her with tenderness and Han just looking at the scene, he looked at his newborn family with joy.

“You wont ever be alone again Rey.”

 

 

And she never was, years passed by the Skywalker-Solo family, and little Rey wasn't so little no more, she was now 10 years old and full of love from Leia, Chewie and the whole rebellion team.

“She's rotten spoiled” Han told Luke, years passed by them too but they still felt young enough to run along with Rey in whatever life decided to put in front of them.

“Good” the blond said, they both laughed as they looked at a great sight; Chewbacca being used as a horse while Rey held out a gummy blade to C3PO, stabbing him every now and then while R2 followed them around.

“I love her so much Luke” Solo said while sighing in pure content, looking at his daughter and then at his husband.

“I know you do Han.” Skywalker answered him, pecking his lips to then lean onto him “I know you do.”


End file.
